Not a Lovesick Fool
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Written for kuzu here. kuzu there Byakuya is in love with his subordinate, so, so, so much, and wants to cuddle and kiss and be with the redhead...fluffy, fluffy, fluffy fic!


**AN:** Ok, people, here's another ByaRen fic!!!! It is written for **kuzu here. kuzu there; ONE-SHOT**

I hope you'll enjoy it! And please make sure to **review**!!!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: OOC, fluffy story**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: **I own only this story.

**Not a Lovesick Fool**

He couldn't sign a single report that day. He found it utterly boring and pointless, with all that sun outside, cherry blossoms, scent of spring. There was something else in the air, too, which made the organs in his belly very, very nervous. The air had a smell of an early morning, of a dream that had died not long ago, along with the night. It had a scent of anticipation, of hope. He yawned lazily. This was not a day for paperwork. Not at all.

He looked at the empty desk beside his, and his heart skipped a beat. He had recently discovered that he harbored romantic feelings for his lieutenant. Strangely enough, instead of hating or denying it, the very thought of his love interest pleased him. But Renji was on a mission now. Byakuya himself had sent him to the real world.

The dark haired man found undeniably cute Renji's high ponytail which resembled a pineapple. And his nickname, the Red Pineapple was cute as well. What else was cute, Byakuya mused, still too lazy to do anything. He found it adorable, as well, the way Renji shouted: "Shakkaho!" (1) when he had attacked him with kidou. Byakuya didn't know why he liked it, but Renji's voice while saying such a thing made his knees weak. Every Renji's movement was so endearing: the way he sat with his friends, drinking, the way he fought, he walked; the way red fire balls explode right into his face; his bewildered face expressions whenever Byakuya made a joke...so, so many things about Renji that Byakuya couldn't even number them all.

It had started at the very end of winter, with the first signs of spring. Byakuya blamed the spring for everything. The whole Seireitei was in love and sighing. He was not an exception. He was in love with Renji so much, that he found it hard to hide. He was so in love, that his entire body was in pain. But Byakuya wouldn't be Byakuya if he hadn't tried to hide all of that. That's why, the other day, he had sent Renji for the one month mission to the real world. He had thought that if he hadn't done that, he would become a sack full of sweet nothings. He didn't want to scare the redhead and to cause hatred.

But as he thought sweet thoughts about the object of his affections, the man who had been struck by the sudden flu of love, decided to do something he would usually never do. He ran to his private senkei gate and ended up in Karakura Town.

---

---

---

He was sitting on the floor next to Renji's bed. The redhead was sleeping peacefully, spread over the entire bed, his right thigh bare, his right leg bent. Renji's hair was all over the pillow, his arms above his head. He was snoring. Byakuya gaped in awe. Renji looked like a whore, sprawled like that, but to Byakuya, he was so adorable, so cute, so divine. Even the redhead's snoring was divine to the raven haired shinigami.

Romantic feelings overwhelmed the older so much that his lungs were full of air, just about to explode. Inside, everything was tickling him. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to simile, but couldn't. His emotions were all an obstacle for one another, like the cars stuck in the traffic. He never felt any sexual desire towards the redhead, and he was grateful for that. Otherwise, he thought, he would certainly die. His feelings were one sided anyway.

"Mmmmmm....." Renji moaned, shifting his body in a more comfortable position, turning his back to his oh-so-in-love captain. Byakuya looked at that bare back, scarred, yet so beautiful, strong, refined. Those scars made Byakuya proud, but sad at the same time. 'I have caused you so much pain' he thought. 'So have they' he thought about all the enemies Renji had fought.

At first, he thought that it was enough for him to watch Renji sleep, but now he desired to hold him, to plant small kisses on his flesh. He wanted to be wrapped in that warm, sleeping aura which Renji emitted. He couldn't resist such urges, so he undressed, remaining in his boxers only. He slided under the blue covers, carefully wrapping his left arm around Renji's waist. His hand found its way to Renji's chest, nesting where his heart was supposed to be. The noble's lips touched the delicate ear shell, his face buried in waves of red.

"Renji...." he whispered, exhaling slowly, numb from longing, from this haunting, bittersweet feeling. He prayed that Renji would not wake up and see him like this. He would hate his superior. Renji wasn't homosexual. Byakuya had discovered that Renji had a girlfriend. It would make the things even worse. Renji would stop respecting him, would hate him so much, again. He would despise him and...and...Byakuya was sure he would die of shame, this vulnerable, this much lovesick, this much blinded.

He hoped that he could at least sleep thus for a mere half an hour, in welfare, holding this man, breathing slowly into his neck small puffs of warm air. Byakuya felt so sleepy right now. He planted a butterfly kiss on Renji's shoulder, then buried his face once again in his hair, trying to fall asleep for just a bit. Just a moment...for a brief, stolen moment. Renji's skin against his own felt so heavenly. He dared to hold him tighter.

Renji moved a little at this, murmuring.

"Mmmmm...Rukia...." he was half-awake now, touched by hands that resembled Rukia's, but these ones were much bigger than hers, and not so soft as hers. Still, he couldn't find the difference since he was still sleepy. But it felt so warm and pleasant. He buried his right side of his face further into the pillow.

He had had sex with Rukia for several times, but they had stopped. Besides, their affair had been terminated a long time ago. Yet, he could still remember how it felt like being hugged by her. She was with Ichigo now.

At the mention of his sister's name, something stung the poor heart of Kuchiki Byakuya. He winced, soft sob escaping his lungs. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew that Renji would never reciprocate something like this. He felt tears behind his eyes, but couldn't cry. His throat closed. The dark haired captain tried to untangle himself from Renji and the sheets and disappear the same way he had come. But Renji's strong hand captured his before he could even make a move. It inspected the other hand, easily discovering that it belonged to another male.

'Male...?' Renji mused, his thoughts clearer. Somebody was breathing in his neck slowly, barely. It felt nice. He didn't have to turn arond to see who that was. The scent of beautiful sakura trees gave away the man behind him.

"Captain?" he asked, surprised and confused. He turned around to see, somewhat startled, Kuchiki Byakuya. His ink black hair was messy, his eyes clouded with something unrecognizable, his lips parted as if he was fighting for air. "What is wrong?" his voice was soft. He didn't know what the meaning of a naked man in his bed was; his stoic superior still lamented the death of his wife. He didn't understand why Byakuya was there. He discarded the idea of Byakuya in trouble. That man would never come to him for help. He would never seek his warmth, even if it meant he would freeze to death. And it was spring.

Byakuya, realizing that it didn't matter anymore what he did, dared to caress Renji's cheek affectionately. It was over. It was the end of his little game. Who would believe him, anyway, that he was capable of being in love, this much, to be romantic, to be so gentle, so fragile? Who would guess that he was bisexual?

"Don't hate me...." he groaned, shifting closer to the redhead, brushing his trembling lips against the lieutenant's.

"C-Captain...?" Renji almost choked with his own saliva, eyes widened in bewilderment. There was nothing sexual in Byakuya's ministrations. The Kuchiki heir supported himself with his right elbow, removing strands of Renji's hair from his long, muscular neck, nuzzling it affectionately. Then he found his lips once again, planting small, short kisses. He was planting the entire series of them, closing his eyes, waiting for his subordinate to push him, to curse him, to throw him out.

"I'm like this when I'm not on duty." Byakuya whispered, piercing Renji with his dreamy eyes. "I don't have the rules to follow; I don't have to be anyone's role model..." he was running his pale fingers through red locks of his beloved. "Here, I am free to let myself be openly in love with you ."

This wasn't his captain. Renji gulped. Why did it feel so nice being caressed by this strange man? Was this an illusion?

"Renji...say something..." Byakuya pleaded, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Is this really you, Captain?" he was afraid of this man, who was so affectionate towards him.

"Do you feel disgusted, seeing me like this?" Byakuya untangled his fingers from Renji's hair, sitting upward, his head down. "It is really me." It was really disgraceful. All he wanted was to leave unnoticed. Renji kneeled before his superior, observing him. He was in his boxers, as well. His refined, warrior figure was just a mere, yet graceful silhouette.

"Are you serious about this? What if you're wrong?" Renji scratched the back of his neck.

"Unfortulately, I am absolutely positive." Byakuya managed to say, before trying to get out of bed and leave. Renji stopped him.

"Wait." he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"If you want me to stay, you will have to kiss me. I decided I won't prertend anymore around you, Renji. I will be straightforward and tell that it would be like this, or you will move to another division." he swallowed one of his sobs. It was unbearable, the feeling of being so emo. Byakuya had a breakdown.

Renji enjoyed being in the 6th, and seeing that his Captain wasn't joking, although it startled him, he decided to go along Byakuya's little whim. One kiss wouldn't harm, right?

He leaned forward, sealing Byakuya's lips with a long, tender kiss. Byakuya cupped his cheeks, pulling him towards him. Renji fell in his lap. They parted, and then kissed again, many, many times, for minutes. Renji wanted only one kiss, but Byakuya's kisses were so good, so tender, so intoxicating that it wasn't funny anymore. The air was heavy and light at the same time, had the scent of warm skin, of dreams, of romance.

When they seprarated for the last time, Renji opened his eyes to see his cuddly superior in ecstasy, literary turning into a puddle. The younger dared to touch Byakuya's pale, wet cheek, and the raven haired man leaned into the touch. If Byakuya was a woman, Renji would think he had a PMS.

"Renji...please say 'Shakkaho'..."

"What?" this was really awkward, wasn' it?

"Say 'Shakkaho', the way you say it."

Renji thought for a moment about it.

"It is so cute when you say it" Byakuya explained. Renji couldn't help but smile.

"Captain, I must notice you act as if you are very, very lovesick."

"Doesn't it please you?"

"I have yet to think about it." the redhead admitted. "But it doesn't make me uncomfortable or disgusted."

"Then say it." Byakuya hugged him, pressing their chests together.

"Shakkaho." Renji whispered into that delicate, sharply shaped ear shell of his captain. He found himself hugging his captain tighter than he should.

"Again." Byakuya requested.

"Shakkaho."Renji repeated. His nose was tickled by thick black hair. It was as black as the darkest substance ever imagined, so long, so elegant, as always, and so informal....so beautifully informal, with the intoxicating scent of Byakuya's favorite plant. Renji was inhaling deeply, developing a disturbing addiction to Byakuya' s locks.

"Again." Byakuya pleaded.

"Shakkaho..." Renji whispered slowly. Then he couldn't repeat it anymore. He lay this surprisingly sensitive man on his back, locking their lips in a loving kiss, cupping Byakuya's cheeks, running his thumbs over the delicate jawline, his other fingers dived in the sea of black. "Mmmmmm...." he exhaled, releasing Byakuya's slightly swollen lips. Then he lay next to his...his...what were they now?

"Do you love your girlfriend, Renji?" Byakuya asked. Renji looked at him, stunned. Then burst out laughing.

"Who told you such a thing? I'm single!" he said. Byakuya averted his look.

"I apologize for my behavior." Quite the contrary, Renji was glad that his captain had the 'dark side'. And he was a good kisser. He gently pulled Byakuya's chin. He did so because he thought that on Earth, they could be informal.

"I may be a simple man, but I'm not close-minded." he said. "It is fine with me as long as it is fine with you, Captain." maybe the respect he had for the man had always been stopping him from noticing the beauty Byakuya possessed. His loneliness. His other side.

Byakuya smiled slightly. His smile was warm and welcoming. Renji smiled back. It was still strange to be in this position with _Kuchiki Byakuya_, who had only one thing in common with him: gender. He wished Byakuya held him, so he lay his head in the noble's lap. Byakuya ran his pale, slender fingers through the blood red hair. Such a contrast between colors. He examined it.

"You like my hair?"

"Yes."

"Wanna have sex?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Despite the fact that I am a man, Renji, I am not shallow. I didn't come here to have sex." his sex drive would come with time. Soon, very soon, but not now. It was too romantic and good to be spoiled by the race who would cum first. Renji felt relieved. He imagined the pain in his ass and felt nauseated. Everything he had done with Byakuya felt heavenly. You could export innocence from their touches and kisses.

"I'm glad." he said, playing with Byakuya's hair. He liked how it felt between his fingers. He liked this Byakuya. Lovesick Byakuya. Emotional Byakuya. Human. Romantic, gorgeous human. The_ male _human whose kisses were sweeter and better than kissing with any woman. At least it appeared so to, recently awaken, Renji.

The redhead yawned, removing his head from Byakuya's warm lap, and placing it on the, long abandoned, pillow. "Let's sleep now." he said, turning his back to Byakuya. "Would you mind hugging me, Captain?" Byakuya blinked in surprise. Was it real? Was this a favor from Renji because he was his captain? The pang in his chest said so. He closed his eyes, sorrowful again.

'Enjoy the moment' he told himself, wrapping his strong arms around his cute, cute, adorable subordinate, kissing his shoulder. Renji leaned into his touches, murmuring something incoherent, his back touching Byakuya's chest. "So...warm..." he exhaled. Byakuya smiled into his shoulder.

The redhead pulled the older man's arms up, placing his fingers on his lips. "So, so, so good..."

---

---

---

Even through the eyelids, his eyes felt violated by the mean sun rays. Unwillingly, he opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light. It was morning. It smelled on two bodies, their dreams, warmth, even farts. Byakuya was so in love, that even Renji's farts were cute to him. They smelled nice to him. He was really, really in love. Like a teenager.

He looked around, figuring he was all alone. His muscles felt well-rested, and it felt as if a positive energy was flowing through them. The dark haired man stretched, and then got up, finding a black kimono placed over the bed. He put it on, and went to look for Renji.

The redhead wasn't in the house. Byakuya raised his eyebrows in question. He was certain that Renji thought that he fulfilled his duty, and now was out of the house in order to avoid him. It was only natural.

'I humiliated myself. I made him do something so stupid.' He thought, placing his palm over the right side of his head, in disapproval. He decided to make some tea before he left for Seireitei.

He found the kitchen, managing to remember some things about the appliances and how to make tea by using them. He placed the kettle with the water on the stove and waited patiently for it to boil. Suddenly, strong arms found their way around his waist. Soft lips placed a firm kiss on the right side of his neck. Byakuya winced in surprise.

"Making tea?" Renji said, pulling Byakuya closer. Byakuya remained silent, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Renji, seeing him in a shocked state, chuckled. "I would never believe that you are so insecure about yourself." he said cheerfully. Byakuya turned around, looking at him in question. "I've been wondering the whole morning, Captain, if you'd like us to be lovers from now on..."

"Even for a joke, this is too much." Byakuya muttered, but Renji frowned and kissed him forcefully. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back.

"I may be a simple man, Captain, but, as I said before, never narrow-minded." he leaned down, so that he could reach Byakuya's ear. "Shakkaho" he whispered. He could feel Byakuya's body shiver against his own.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya simply asked, letting go of his Renji. It was too good to be real, yet it was happening.

Reenji chuckled again. 'He thought I abandoned him. How cute!' he stated in his mind. "I had this chain of mine repaired, so I could give it to you." he fished the box out of the left pocket of his jeans. Byakuya took the box in his aristocratic hands, opening it. The chain was thin and silver. It was simple. Beauty lay in simplicity.

He looked up. "Thank you" he mouthed, turning around so he could move the kettle from the stove. Renji moved to the living room, waiting for Byakuya to serve their morning tea.

Shortly after, Byakuya came with the tray. It was fascinating how fast he had learned where such things were in Renji's kitchen. The older man sat next to the redhead.

"We are lovers now, aren't we?" Renji asked, smiling. Byakuya looked at him.

"I believe we are." he stated.

"I'm glad." Renji said, pushing his superior on the cushions. He was on top of the raven haired man, his head on his chest. "Please let's stay like this for a while." he said, yawning. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pure bliss of Byakuya's tender touch.

---

---

---

THE END

(1) Episode 241. I personally find it cute when he says it.


End file.
